Not Everybody Lies
by ang catalonan
Summary: HUDDY. Oneshot. a fight over the phrase: Everybody Lies. I know, Search for Perfection is next,to its chapter four. Promise, but first read this and review. Not connected to that.


I am craving to write more and more stories and read more reviews. Christmas break rules! Favorite part of the year… Another are summer with no classes; and Sundays with no parents. Anyway, it is really my intention to write now the fourth chapter of my masterpiece **Search for Perfection** when this idea suddenly appears to me like epiphany. I am really trying so hard to find time to write more Huddy.

**Disclaimer:** as usual. I don't own House. I am running out of ways on how to proclaim disclaimers more creatively. Fine, I'll try: House and I are very different. He is addicted with Vicodin and I am addicted to Orlistat. Nice!

And, oh---**Merry Christmas** to all! Read and review, everyone.

* * *

"Everybody lies..." Greg House said, sitting in his bed, playing guiltily with his cane.

Lisa went out of the bathroom, wearing a silk pink-colored night gown and her curly hair is down and wet: "Unbelievable!" then she headed towards the archaic life-sized mirror.

"He made excuses, it's unacceptable," he berated.

She paused in combing her hair and faced him wearing a deadly look: "Apologize!"

"No! What? He'll think I'll fold. I don't fold!"

"Then the one place you're not staying anywhere is in my bedroom."

"Wait, Lisa, tonight is hot sex night! Can't we negotiate this?"

"Yeah, right… I'll lend you a pillow."

"You and Wilson just found another being to conspire against me and to make my life more miserable!"

Lisa's eyes rolled as a sign of impatience: "Make yourself comfortable in the couch."

Silence. Lisa stormed out of the room. Greg breathed deeply and followed her. She headed for the kitchen and took out a bottle from the sealed storage cabinet. She glared at him and after seeing him with an expression of rebelliousness, she filled the pot a few ounces of water and laid it on the stove. She then again glared at him, waiting for him to surrender. Three minutes passed and nobody moved until the pot started to whistle. Lisa faced the stove again, only now, her every movement makes a loud sound. Greg now knew she is so serious about throwing him to the couch and her wanting him to give an apology.

"Lisa, stop doing this. You're making a very loud noise."

"And you are becoming more and more of an annoyance!"

"Hot sex night can't be postponed just because of this nonsense," he said with a pleading voice.

"If you wanted us so much to proceed to that, you would apologize."

"He wouldn't even remember anything about it---"

"Couch it is then."

She stormed off again, shaking a bottle of milk in one hand. Greg scratched his head. Now, he does not know what to do. She entered a dim lighted room. "Last chance, Greg. Apologize."

He looked at the floor after defiantly staring at Lisa's eyes. He shook his head. "He lied to me. It's a bad start. I won't tolerate that." He whispered to her.

"You told him that everybody lies!"

"That's the truth. Everybody lies."

"There is no way for you to know that he **is** lying."

"I asked him who broke the vase!"

"And he said?"

"He babbled!"

"He's four months old, Moron! Infants at this age are talkative. They coo, they babble, they gurgle!"

"So that's you saying **he** doesn't actually understand a word **I** say?"

"No. That's me saying **you **do not understand a word **he** say!"

Greg went silent. A shriek was heard from the middle of the room. Lisa's narrowed eyes broke off from his.

"Fine," she said and headed to where the voice was from.

Greg is still silent. He reached for his pocket and held the Vicodin bottle. He took out a few tablets. Watched Lisa do her thing and dry swallowed the pills.

"Sorry, Luigi, he's an idiot," he heard Lisa say, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry Luigi."

Lisa was surprised. She turned to face Greg, Luigi stared at him expressionless. Luigi held his own hand to his mouth and sucked it. "I'm sorry for saying that everybody lies."

Lisa's eyebrow rose; he went on: "I'd have to say that everybody still lies. Just with an exception of 4-month-old boy in my wife's arm who occasionally coo, babble and gurgle. Daddy is just so sorry," with that he made a face that made Luigi laugh out loud. The little boy's laughter seems to brighten the room and Lisa's face. Lisa smiled at her victory and cuddled baby Luigi to sleep while Greg held the bottle of milk in place as he slurp. After a couple of minutes, he fell asleep and the two laid him to his crib. Both, with very careful and noiseless steps, went out.

Greg turned to Lisa and said: "So, hot sex is all set and coming?"

"Are you serious about apologizing to him? On what you said?"

"Half of it, he wouldn't even remember anything I said when he grows up, I know that. Though, due to some miracles he might really end up embedding it to his subconscious just as what Freud used to say in his letters. I just thought about what you said to me on telling him negative things about life. I don't want him to turn into me."

"Oh, Greg, you are not that bad. You are not being a bad father to him---"

"I know that, I just know that when I let him grow up thinking that everybody lie, I am just giving him a petty excuse not to be spanked hard in the butt because he'll think that lying is not that bad because everybody does it."

"It's actually a nice thing to know that you're growing up with him," Lisa said getting her body close to him. He held her waist closer to him with one arm. Her face is only inches away from him. They are both looking at each other with challenging eyes when she felt something from down her middle body twitch. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Now there's no way for you to say no to hot sex!"

* * *

Please review. Hugs and kisses. 


End file.
